Foutu motel !
by heyguy
Summary: Ils étaient pourtant sûr d'avoir demandé deux lits séparés. Mais quand on ne parle pas un mot d'espagnol il se peut qu'on se retrouve à dormir dans le même lit que son meilleur ami qu'on rêve d'embrasser depuis des années. Percabeth OneShot/ T par sécurité


Un lit double. Ils avaient pourtant était très clair sur le fait qu'ils voulaient une chambre avec deux lits. Enfin très clair… aussi clair qu'ils pouvaient l'être en ne parlant pas vraiment espagnol. Cette maudit quête pour Hermès les avait mené jusqu'au Mexique. Le Mexique ! Aucun d'eux ne parlait espagnol. Heureusement Percy, qui vivait dans un quartier de Manhattan à dominance hispanique, avait réussi à se faire comprendre avec un mélange d'espagnol hésitant et d'anglais. Se faire comprendre… tout était relatif. Au lieu de demander deux lits il avait apparemment demandé un lit pour deux. Et franchement les mexicains n'avaient pas la même notion de « lit pour deux » c'était plus un « lit pour deux lilliputiens ». Ils étaient tout les deux sur le pas de la porte de la minuscule chambre de ce motel mexicain. Chacun faisant un rapide calcul pour trouver la solution. En fait il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, ils allaient être obligés de…

\- Je dors parterre, lança Percy.

\- Mais Percy… commença Annabeth.

Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle était gênée de lui avouer que dormir dans ce mini lit avec lui ne l'a dérangeait vraiment pas mais elle ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser dormir sur le sol.

\- Tu ne peux pas dormir par terre, créer cet ouragan t'as demandé beaucoup d'énergie, il faut que tu te repose correctement, argumenta Annabeth.

\- Donc quoi ? On dort ensemble ? lança Percy comme si c'était une chose absurde.

\- Bah… Aucun de nous ne peut dormir par terre. Et puis on a déjà dormi dans des endroits pires.

Percy lança un regard ahuri à Annabeth.

\- T'es vraiment en train de proposer qu'on dorme ensemble ?

\- Ouais ? son ton hésitait clairement entre l'affirmation et l'interrogation.

Annabeth s'empourprait rapidement. Percy ne sembla pas le remarquer, entra dans la chambre et déposa son sac sur le lit.

\- Ca marche. Prem's à la douche !

Et sans rien ajouter il sortit un boxer et un T-shirt propre de son sac et entra dans la petite pièce attenante à la chambre. Annabeth s'installa sur le lit qu'elle partagerait avec Percy et sortit un petit livre de poche qu'elle avait réussi à glisser dans son sac.

C'est en relevant les yeux de son livre pour encaisser la mort d'un personnage auquel elle tenait qu'elle le vit.

L'incarnation du diable, dans le coin du mur.

Huit pattes longues et velues reliées par un corps rond et globuleux.

Elle se replia rapidement en boule, laissant tomber le livre sur la couverture dans un bruit mat. Peut-être qu'il y en avait d'autre. Comme cette nuit dans sa chambre avant qu'elle ne fugue. Annabeth n'osait pas y penser et pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette image.

Le diable bougea.

\- Aaahhhh ! ce fut un cri d'effroi véritable qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

En une demi seconde Percy était sorti de la douche Turbulence à la main droite et la gauche retenait une serviette autour de sa taille. Rapidement l'air mi- de défie mi-protecteur disparut de ses traits pour être remplacé par en froncement de sourcil.

Il aperçut Annabeth sur le lit. Elle fixait un point sur le mur à sa droite sa frayeur pouvant clairement ce lire sur son visage. Il suivit son regard et vit l'objet de toute cette terreur. Il re-capuchonna son épée et saisit sa chaussure qui trainait parterre avant de traverser la pièce et d'écraser le monstre.

\- C'est bon elle est morte, rassura Percy.

Les épaules de la fille d'Athéna se décrispèrent un peu mais elle resta sur la défensive.

\- Et si y en a d'autre ?

\- Je les écraserais aussi, dit-il en repartant vers la salle d'eau.

\- Hé, Percy ?

\- Oui ?

\- Merci.

\- De rien, sourit-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Désormais un peu rassurée Annabeth reprit sa lecture. Malheureusement la mort du dernier personnage n'était pas la dernière. Les personnages mouraient par dizaines et perdaient la guerre, malheureusement pour Annabeth les émotions et la scène étaient tellement bien décrites qu'elle ne put retenir ses larmes. Alors quand Percy sortit de la douche quelques minutes plus tard et qu'il la trouva en pleur sur le lit en train de lire comme si ça vie en dépendait il s'approcha d'elle doucement, s'assit près d'elle sur le lit et attendit en silence qu'elle relève les yeux. Quand se fut le cas, il lui sourit. Cela faisait maintenant cinq ans qu'ils étaient amis et près de trois en qu'il ressentait plus que de la simple amitié pour elle, sans jamais oser rien lui dire. Il avait donc l'habitude de la voir pleurer sur un livre, il savait parfaitement que cela ne faisait pas d'Annabeth quelqu'un de faible ou de pleurnichard, cela faisait d'Annabeth quelqu'un d'humain et c'était plutôt rassurant étant donné le genre de monstres qu'ils affrontaient au quotidien. Et Percy ne la jugeait jamais pour ça.

Au début Annabeth avait caché ses petites crises à la terre entière et puis Percy l'avait trouvé dans cet état. Elle avait nié, elle lui en avait même voulu, mais elle avait finit par s'y faire et puis si elle devait partager ce secret avec quelqu'un, elle était contente que se soit Percy.

\- Ils sont morts ?

\- Quasi tous et ils sont en très mauvaises position pour gagner la guerre des Empires, renifla Annabeth.

\- Et tu crois sérieusement qu'ils vont perdre ? demanda Percy.

\- Il reste moins de cinquante pages et c'est le seul tome, argumenta Annabeth.

\- Si on regarde bien, jusqu'à quelle page de quel tome d'Harry Potter Voldemort est encore en vie ?

\- Tome sept, vers la fin, la page ça dépend l'édition, répondit Annabeth sans comprendre.

\- Alors proportionnellement, est-ce qu'ils peuvent encore gagner ?

\- Ouais, sans doute, souri Annabeth en retirant les dernières larmes de ses joues avec le revers de sa manche.

\- Ok, pendant qu'ils sauvent le monde je vais acheter à manger, répondit Percy en se levant.

\- Nan attends ! Tu ne devrais pas se promener seul dans les rues alors qu'on a des monstres à nos trousses. Je vais me doucher tu m'attends, on y va après.

\- Ca marche.

Une fois Annabeth sous le jet d'eau Percy prit son livre et commença à lire, c'était loin d'être simple mais cela lui permettait de lutter contre l'ennui. Quand Annabeth sortit et le trouva comme ça, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il fronçait les sourcils et semblait être totalement plongé dans la lecture, il faut dire que ce livre vous prenait aux tripes dès le début. Cela la désolait un peu de devoir l'interrompre mais même si elle en mourrait d'envie elle ne pouvait pas rester à l'admirer pendant des heures.

\- Percy, on y va ?

\- Oh- euh, oui bien sûr.

Il posa le livre et tous deux descendirent à la réception où ils avaient prévu d'essayer de demander la direction d'un snack pour éviter d'avoir à trainer dans les rues alors qu'ils n'y étaient pas en sécurité.

Derrière le comptoir ce n'était plus la petite mamie aux cheveux gris et rondouillette de tout à l'heure, c'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année avec la moustache, il était un peu plus petit que Percy. Alors qu'Annabeth regardait une carte scotchée au mur Percy capta le regard de l'homme sur les fesses d'Annabeth. Il serra les poings mais préféra ne rien dire, à la place il toussa pour dévier l'attention du gars.

\- _Usted puede indicar un restaurante, por favor ?_ (Vous pouvez indiquer un restaurant s'il vous plait ?)

Annabeth les avait rejoins et consultait un prospectus en anglais, elle appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir mettant, sans le vouloir, ses atouts féminins en valeur.

\- _Son americano ?_ (Vous êtes américain ?)

\- _Si._ (Oui.)

\- Je parle un petit votre langue, informa le réceptionniste.

\- Parfait, alors pour ce restaurant ? continua Percy en parlant plus doucement et articulant bien.

\- Descendez la rue prendre la droite après 10 _metros,_ le regard de l'homme dévia incontestablement vers la poitrine d'Annabeth alors qu'il expliquait, seul Percy s'en rendait compte car Annabeth était toujours plongé dans sa lecture. Puisà la gauche et après _dos_ , il fit un geste de croix avec ses mains pour désigner un croisement, à la gauche.

La lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de l'homme ne plaisait pas du tout à Percy, et plus ça allait plus ça empirait.

\- Continuer 20 _metros…_

Percy n'écoutait plus, tout ce qu'il voyait c'était le regard de ce pervers vers un corps qui méritait tout le respect du monde. Percy claqua violemment sa main sur le comptoir. Il n'était pas compliqué de deviner ce que cet homme voulait faire à Annabeth.

\- C'est à moi que vous parlez, pas à ses seins ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de la regarder comme ça ! s'énerva Percy, réveillant Annabeth de sa lecture.

\- _No comprendo,_ répondit l'homme sans pour autant se détacher de sa contemplation.

Annabeth comprit et dissimula du mieux qu'elle put ses atouts, mais elle n'avait pas choisi le meilleur T-shirt pour ça –d'ailleurs il était à qui ce T-shirt, jamais elle n'achèterait un truc aussi vulgaire ! De son côté Percy, ne se maitrisant plus, saisit le mexicain par le col.

\- Oh si _tu comprendo !_ Ne regarde plus jamais une femme comme si elle était un bout de viande, comprit ! Tu n'en a aucun droit ! Tu leur dois le respect, _comprende_ ?!

Il lâcha violemment l'homme.

\- Oh, c'est bon, ça ce voit c'est _una puta_ ta copine, continua l'homme sans avoir comprit la leçon.

Cette fois Percy n'eut le temps de ne rien faire, le poing d'Annabeth s'abattit violemment dans la mâchoire du réceptionniste irrespectueux.

\- _La puta,_ elle t'emmerde !

\- Annabeth, je veux plus passer la nuit ici.

\- Moi non plus, on se casse.

Comme ils n'avaient rien laissé dans la chambre par peur de devoir fuir à cause des monstres ils sortirent directement, alors qu'elle était à mi chemin de la sortie Annabeth fit demi tour, se planta devant l'homme qui frottait sa mâchoire, elle déposa la clé sur le comptoir et avant de partir, cracha au pied de l'homme.

Une fois dans la rue la tension retomba, même si la colère était toujours présente.

\- Ce genre de gars devrait finir au Tartare à se faire bouffer les testicules soir et matin, dit durement Percy. Et puis… je rêve ou tu as dit un gros mot et craché tout ça en deux minutes ?

\- Oui… mais t'as vue comme il me regardait. J'étais comme un objet, juste un truc à admirer sur une étagère, juste un objet à assouvir ses désirs… Il aurait put me violer, dit Annabeth avec un tremblement dans la voix, réalisant la porté de ce que cet homme pouvait faire.

\- Hé, ça va aller, d'accord ? la rassura Percy en la prenant dans ses bras.

Il frottait doucement son dos quand il l'entendit renifler alors qu'elle était enfouie dans son cou.

\- Annabeth, pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- Je pleure pas, répondit en essuyant ses larmes.

Percy n'insista pas, c'était le genre de moment où elle avait ses faiblesses et il fallait laisser aller, rien ajouter, tout le monde avait ses faiblesse. Au lieu d'insister Percy continua doucement de frotter le dos de la fille d'Athéna jusqu'à ce qu'il juge nécessaire que c'était bon. Il laissa Annabeth sécher ses larmes en paix alors qu'il fouillait dans son sac. Finalement il tendit un de ses sweat à Annabeth.

\- Mets ça.

\- Merci, dit Annabeth en passant le pull par-dessus ce haut qu'elle brûlerait à la première occasion.

\- Y a pas de quoi.

\- Dis, Percy ?

\- Ouais, répondit Percy en commençant de descendre la rue sans destination précise.

\- Pourquoi t'as réagi si violemment ? demanda Annabeth sans comprendre.

\- Personne ne regarde une femme comme ça. Personne ne te regarde comme si tu étais un objet. Il me rappelait trop Gaby-Pue-Grave. Et puis personne ne te traite de… Tu mérites beaucoup, beaucoup de respect. Pas ce genre de regard salasse.

Elle le prit dans ses bras, oui, une nouvelle fois. Pas que cela la dérangeait, vraiment pas. Elle aimait vraiment être physiquement proche de Percy. Elle aimerait clairement le faire plus souvent, mais depuis la fin de la bataille de Manhattan rien n'avait changé entre eux, depuis deux ans. Rien. Et elle le regrettait, mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Enfin, elle pourrait faire plein de truc, comme profiter de l'occasion actuelle pour l'embrasser, mais… nan, elle ne se voyait pas faire ça.

\- Merci, merci, merci…

\- De rien, de rien, de rien, sourit Percy. Et puis cette droite, elle était géniale !

Annabeth lança un petit éclat de rire.

\- Bon c'est pas tout mais je préférerais dormir dans un lit, le ventre de Percy gargouilla, et manger. Tu as repéré quoi sur la carte toute à l'heure ? demanda finalement le fils de Poséidon.

\- Je crois avoir repéré un hôtel.

Après une demi-heure de recherche intensive ils trouvèrent un hôtel-restaurant, cela leur couterait beaucoup plus cher que le motel mais il était hors de question qu'ils remettent ne serait-ce qu'un orteil là-bas.

\- _Hola, habla un poco de inglés ?_ (Vous parlez un peu d'anglais ?) demanda Percy, voulant être sûr de demander deux lits.

\- Oui, ce sera pour ? demanda la réceptionniste dans un uniforme.

Cet hôtel allait leur couter une fortune !

\- Il vous resterait une chambre avec deux lits séparés _por favor ?_

\- Désolé il ne nous reste qu'une chambre avec lit double, informa la brunette après vérification sur un ordinateur.

\- On prendra ça.

Après les formalités (Cet hôtel les avait dépouillé !) ils purent entrer dans la chambre numéro 56. En voyant le lit, grand, remplit de coussin et confortable, Percy ne put résister à l'envie de s'y jeter dessus en mode étoile de mer. Annabeth malgré son rire difficilement retenu, râla et poussa les jambes de Percy, alors que celui-ci grognait dans les couvertures.

\- Aller, Percy bouge !

\- Ouais, ouais.

Non sans se plaindre Percy se releva en position assise. Alors Annabeth aperçut un prospectus sur la table de nuit opposée au côté où elle se trouvait. Elle traversa le lit à quatre pattes et saisit la brochure.

\- Percy, t'as faim ?

\- Ouais, on sort manger.

\- Non, on a un room service !

\- Nan, sérieux ? Y a quoi comme choix ? demanda Percy rapidement intéressé.

\- Percy, va falloir calmer tes instincts animal, on a quasiment plus d'argent mortel, rappela Annabeth.

\- Tu as raison, je vais juste prendre… Percy regarda par-dessus l'épaule d'Annabeth (elle frémit de manière imperceptible au souffle chaud du garçon sur son cou), et si on prenait des tacos pour deux, histoire de découvrir la culture du coin ? proposa-t-il.

\- Ca ma va.

Percy décrocha le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit et composa le numéro indiqué pour le room-service.

\- _Buenas noches, podemos tener un plato de tacos por dos ?_ (Bonne soirée, nous pouvons avoir un plat de tacos pour deux ?)

\- _Buenas noches, si, cual habitacion ?_ (Bonsoir, oui, quelle chambre ?)

\- _Cincuenta y séis. (_ 56)

\- _En 10 minutos._ (Dans dix minutes.)

\- _Gracias._ (Merci.)

Percy raccrocha et Annabeth reprit sa lecture alors qu'il jonglait avec la télécommande. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard quelqu'un toqua à la porte, Percy alla ouvrir tandis qu'Annabeth se tenait dans le coin du mur la dague à la main.

\- Hola ! Gracias !

Percy récupéra le plat sur le chariot roulant que le serveur lui avait apporté, pressé de manger et de pouvoir retourner à la sécurité superficielle que la chambre lui offrait par rapport aux monstres. Une fois la porte fermée il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire du plat maintenant. Il analysa la pièce, une grande baie vitrée donnait sur la ville en face de lui Annabeth était retourné lire sur le lit king size, sur sa gauche il y avait juste la porte de la salle de bain et un fauteuil dans le coin et en face du lit la télé était suspendu au mur… Voila ! Juste à coté de la télé dans l'angle du mur et de la baie vitrée, il y avait un petit bureau, il posa le plateau dessus.

\- Annabeth, le dîner est servi ! rappela Percy.

\- Donne-moi mon tacos, dit-elle en tendant la main les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre.

\- Tu veux pas que je te donne la becqué, non plus ? ria Percy.

\- Pourquoi pas ? et sur cette réplique elle ouvrit grand la bouche.

Percy voulu répliquer mais une idée machiavélique lui vint en tête. Il saisit le premier tacos qui lui tomba sous la main. Il s'approcha du lit, se retenant de rire à ce qu'il allait faire. Il approcha le tacos de la bouche toujours ouverte d'Annabeth. Et à la dernière minute redressa la crêpe de sorte que la farce s'étale sur le visage d'Annabeth. Il se redressa en vitesse et récupéra une serviette fourni avec le plateau.

\- Persée Jackson ! dit-elle le visage tordu par la colère.

Percy se retint de rire devant la tête outré d'Annabeth et sa mâchoire crispée.

\- Ouais, chu vraiment désolé. Mais c'était trop tentant, tu verrais ta tête, souri Percy en s'approchant avec une serviette.

\- Bah je pourrais pas voir ma tête étant donné qu'elle est recouverte de sauce et de viande ! s'énerva Annabeth.

\- Oui, oui je sais, désolé d'accord ? Mais comme ça la prochaine fois tu te lèveras.

Elle fit la moue et lui arracha la serviette des mains avant de commencer à se nettoyer rageusement. Pendant ce temps Percy prit une autre serviette et alla l'humidifier. Quand il revint Annabeth était debout à côté du lit en train de frotter le sweat. Percy se plaça en face d'elle et elle jeta la serviette totalement souillé au sol. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Dans ceux d'Annabeth la colère semblait disparaître peu à peu. Elle avança d'un pas supplémentaire. Une émotion non-identifié vint lui tordre l'estomac. Ce n'était pas désagréable, plutôt excitant. Inconsciemment, elle se tendit, mais pas sûr la défensive, plus pour se retenir de faire quelque chose…

Percy tendit le bras vers le visage d'Annabeth et essuya tendrement les dernières traces de sauce. Lui aussi ressentait cette tension dans son estomac, mais, tout comme Annabeth, il ne savait pas ce que c'était.

Il retira sa main voyant qu'il n'y avait plus de taches. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant tendrement dans les yeux. Jamais autant d'émotion que ni l'un ni l'autre n'était passé dans leur regard.

Ce n'est pas parce que la situation était bizarre qu'Annabeth détourna le regard, mais parce que la boule, jusque lors excitante, commençait à lui faire mal justement. Elle sentait que la boule voulait exploser, se retenait de le faire, s'enroulant sur elle-même, écrasant l'estomac d'Annabeth pour se contenir. Alors elle détourna les yeux et la douleur se soulagea un peu.

\- Je… mangeons, finit-elle par dire.

Ils mangèrent en silence se fuyant des yeux l'un l'autre. Après le repas, ayant eu une grosse journée et sachant que le lendemain leur réserverait son lot de surprise, ils se couchèrent directement.

\- T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je dorme par terre ? Ou même dans le fauteuil ? demanda Percy hésitant à se glisser dans les couvertures aux côtés d'Annabeth.

\- Percy, tu as vu la taille de ce lit ? On ne saura même pas que l'autre est là, affirma Annabeth.

\- Très bien.

Dès que Percy fut près d'elle la boule se resserra de nouveau. Plus fortement, plus douloureusement. Elle se mordit l'intérieur des joues pour attirer son attention sur autre chose. Elle tourna le dos à Percy et se roula en boule, vaine tentative pour oublier sa présence à ses côtés, surtout qu'il n'arrêtait pas de bouger.

\- Percy tu veux pas arrêter cinq minutes, râla-t-elle.

\- Désolé…

Il essaya de limiter ses mouvements mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger. Et avec l'aide de son amie la boule Annabeth eut bien du mal à s'endormir.

Dans les bras de Percy. C'est là qu'elle se réveilla avant lui. Et dès qu'elle s'aperçut d'où elle était la boule, sa nouvelle amie, se resserra encore plus fort, tordant le ventre d'Annabeth en deux. Elle voulut échapper à ça, elle essaya de quitter l'étreinte de Percy. Elle se glissa vers le côté mais inconsciemment il resserra son bras autour de sa taille et grogna légèrement. Alors Annabeth n'eut plus le cœur à partir à la place elle se tourna vers son visage, si paisible lorsqu'il dormait.

S'en fut trop pour sa nouvelle amie, la douleur au creux de son estomac atteint son apogée. Annabeth fit se qui lui parut le plus évidant, ce que la boule lui criait de faire depuis qu'il avait passé le pas de la porte de cette chambre, non elle le faisait depuis bien plus longtemps, la boule était là depuis la fin de la guerre des titans, attendant dans l'ombre qu'Annabeth ne puissent plus résister.

Les lèvres d'Annabeth effleurèrent la peau du cou d'un Percy encore endormit.

Une boule de désir et d'amour à l'état pur. Le pouvoir d'Aphrodite enfermé dans son ventre.

La boule explosa et Annabeth ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le cou de Percy de nouveau, plus longtemps. _Après tout il dort,_ pensa la fille d'Athéna.

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi tort de sa vie. Percy s'était doucement réveiller lors du deuxième baiser, mais ne voulant pas créer de malaise entre eux il laissa Annabeth faire, surtout que cela n'était pas désagréable, loin de là !

Elle laissa une trainé de baiser brulant le long du cou de Percy, elle remonta le long de sa mâchoire. Le dernier qu'elle déposât fut aux coins de ses lèvres plus qu'attirante. Elle était maintenant appuyée sur ses coudes à cinq centimètres du visage de Percy, hésitante à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Voulait-elle que leur deuxième baiser, et premier sans menace de mort, se passe comme ça ? Voulait-elle abuser de lui, alors qu'il dormait ? Non, bien sûr que non. Mais comment faire autrement alors que ses lèvres étaient si près ? Elle inclina légèrement la tête sous la concentration.

Percy, de son côté n'en pouvait plus. Quand allait-elle poser ses lèvres ? Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter là ! Alors doucement il souleva son bras encore autour de la taille d'Annabeth et laissa ses doigts doucement remonter le long des courbes de la blonde. Celle-ci ferma les yeux profitant du contact. Il remonta le long de son bras et enfin leur peau se touchèrent, Annabeth retient un petit gémissement. Il continua son chemin le long de ses cervicales, de son cou, et s'arrêta sur sa joue. Doucement, tendrement, amoureusement, il guida le visage d'Annabeth jusqu'au sien. Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent.

Une explosion d'amour et de désir contenu depuis des années explosa à ce moment là. Le baiser devint plus brûlant, plus intense, plus passionné. Ils avaient attendu ça trop longtemps. Ils l'avaient espéré depuis des années. Ils l'avaient imaginé des heures durant. Et cela arrivait enfin. Alors non, ce n'était pas un chaste baiser.

Annabeth bascula son corps sur celui de Percy, alors que ce dernier caressait sa joue avec son pouce. Leurs lèvres ne s'étaient pas séparées, encore avides de sensations. Annabeth mordilla la lèvre inférieure de Percy, quémandant un accès. Une fois qui celui-ci lui fut accordé, elle glissa doucement sa langue contre celle de Percy, et elles entamèrent une danse passionnée.

Ils se chamaillaient le contrôle, se mettant, finalement, d'accord sans un mot sur le fait qu'ils prenaient le dessus chacun leur tour. Percy, situé à gauche du lit, roula vers la droite pour se placer au-dessus d'Annabeth. Elle put alors passer sa main dans les cheveux en bataille de Percy. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi longtemps, roulant parfois sur le côté de sorte qu'Annabeth reprenait le dessus.

Annabeth n'aurait jamais pensé que son premier vrai baiser (sans menace de mort, sans explosion, sans disparition) se serrait passé ainsi, elle l'imaginait plutôt à la colonie, à la lueur de la Lune et des étoiles, chaste et tendre. Alors certes celui-ci était tendre, mais loin d'être chaste. En fait cela avait depuis longtemps dépassé le stade du simple baiser.

Personne ne saurait dire exactement le nombre de minutes que cela dura. Mais cela dura plusieurs minutes, aucun d'eux ne se fatigua. Ils s'embrassèrent assez longtemps pour que le désir qu'ils renfermaient depuis des années puisse s'évacuer, autant dire qu'il y en avait beaucoup.

Finalement Percy détacha ses lèvres alors qu'il avait le dessus, mais il ne s'éloigna pas longtemps. Il couvrit de baiser intense la mâchoire d'Annabeth, redescendit sur son cou et ses clavicules. Elle profitait de la sensation brûlante que cela lui procurait, resserrant sa main autour de ses cheveux bruns sans pour autant les tirer. Il poursuivit son chemin sur l'autre clavicule, provoquant chez Annabeth une émotion qu'elle n'avait jamais tant ressentit et qu'elle n'arrivait pas à analyser, cette fois elle ne put retenir le petit gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche, elle sentit le sourire du brun sur sa peau. Il remonta de nouveau sur son cou, finit par poser les lèvres sur les siennes, il lui lécha doucement la lèvre pour lui signifier qu'il voulait l'accès. Elle le laissa entrer et leurs langues reprirent leurs danses.

Ils finirent par se séparer après de nouvelles minutes. Annabeth roula sur elle-même, pour se retrouver aux côtés de Percy sur le lit. Et enfin ils ouvrirent les yeux, pour s'assurer que ce n'était pas un rêve. Animées par leur propre volonté, leurs mains s'entrelacèrent au-dessus des couvertures.

\- Enfin, souri Annabeth après avoir repris son souffle.

\- Oui. On recommencera ? demanda Percy lui aussi essoufflé et tout aussi souriant.

\- Pas tout de suite. Mais c'est prévu, répondit Annabeth en riant.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps le battement du cœur d'Annabeth, quoique rapide, était léger. Un peu comme le battement des ailes d'un papillon qui vole vers les étoiles.

Flap Flap.

Bon, déjà la dernière phrase si vous la trouvez bizarre c'est normal, juste un délire . Ensuite j'espère que cela vous aura plus, que vous ne me prenez pas pour une perverse et que vous me pardonnerez les fautes...

Bye...


End file.
